Batman Beyond: Identity Crisis
by jimmie.toyne
Summary: The hunt for Batman by Stalker goes down very differently, how will Batman deal with the new life changing consequences, could Max be right? Are some changes for the better?
1. Chapter 1

Dana was split right down the middle, on the one hand, another night went by without her being by Terry's side, on the other it wasn't Mr Wane who had snatched him away, but something else. Terry had to babysit his little brother. Dana's father was happy either way, he didn't like Terry hanging out with his little girl. The night dragged on uneventful, until 7:00 and over the course of the next half hour, her life would be changed forever.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**


	2. Chapter 2

Terry's POV

I seamlessly glided over building after building.

"Terry, I have bad news." Wayne's voice came over the intercom.

"How could this get worse?" I responded. My brothers just been kidnapped by some crazy poacher. I really should have known that it could get worse.

"A break-in happened at the Tan household, both residents missing. Also authorities identified Stalker as having just taken your mother."

"That son of a-"

"Focus Terry! Stalker wants you to act without thinking. Don't let him get to you." Wayne warned him before ending the transmission.

The location specified on the disc is in my sights now. I could see a fire burning ontop of the top of the building, like an ancient beacon, he sure wanted me to find him. "Stalker, you've made your last mistake." I growel under my breath.

…

Dana POV

The fire crackled and hissed, I awoke to find myself in a cage. my memories came back, the commotion downstairs, dad's feudal attempts to protect me from the attacker just before she blacked out.

It was clearly a rooftop, that much was clear from the cold wind blowing and the distant sound of traffic that served as a background noise. I wasn't alone, on my right was my father who also just regained consciousness. The cage on my left had Terry's mother and little brother.

The door opened and the madman who had brought us here step out onto the balcony.

"You savage brute! What are you doing to us!" dad shouted at the man, he ignored them and continued on with some kind of ritual.

"Mister, what are you going to do with us, cut our hearts out? Roast us alive!?" Matt begged.

To my surprise the man answered.

"Don't be so dramatic" he dismissed their pleas as he removed the panther head from his own. "You're merely bait."

The man turned around revealing a messy looking robotic spine. "Freaky" Matt recoiled "what happened?" the crazy man holding us hostage again answered.

"A hunting accident, the panther was wounded and I was careless." the Hunter winced as very painful memories came from the depths of his mind where he had buried them.

The Hunter Continued "My back was broken in five places, the operation was excruciating"

Even my dad winced at the thought of being awake during an operation like that, with no pain killers either. "But the operation increased my strength and reflexis, when I recovered I went back out there and with my bare hands got my revenge... " He finished relishing the memory of revenge. "It was easy, too easy. I had become so powerful that no prey could challenge me, to one who lives for the thrill of the hunt this was a tragedy. My life was over, until I heard of the legendary Batman had returned."

"Batman?"

"For years I imagined this batman to be an ageless spirit inhabiting the strongest warriors of each generation… If this legendary bat-spirit truly exists, it would provide the ultimate challenge." the Hunter finished.

"But there are hundreds of disappearances all over Gotham! What makes us so special?!" My Father demanded.

The hunter bowed his head. "A long time before the accident, I was hunting a gorilla, he was not like any other, he was not just strong, but smart. Not a single trap I made could fool him."

"So?" Matt questioned.

"He had a pack, or rather, a family. Not as skilled at survival as he was, and when that family became the bait, he fell into my hands despite knowing better."

"Your point?"

"Even the smartest of prey will come if those he cares about are in danger." he finished.

Terry?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**


End file.
